Turning the Tables
by Sabbi813
Summary: After BD, Alice and Jasper, as well as the whole family, are finally content. Or so they thought. What happens when everything Alice knows is gone? Will there be new additions to the Cullen family? And how is Maria to blame for it all? Will life ever again be they way they used to know? Request by: alicelover


**Chapter 1: Tragedy **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, I swear. I don't even own this storyline…**

{{{** Heyy, guys :) So this is a story for a user who reviewed on one of my stories. They asked, so here it is! I usually don't like OC's, I'm a very canon person, but they asked for it! **THESE CHARACTERS WON'T EVER SHOW UP IN ANY OF MY OTHER STORIES! **I know some ppl do that… I didn't come up with the story line, so technically this is a collab. This user doesn't have an account so, here ya go Alicelover! I made nicknames cuz, wow, those are hard names!**}}}

_**Alice's Point of View**_

I sat quietly on our bed watching the birds flit about the sky outside of our window. Being a vampire is sometimes a tiring existence. I feel so empty and desolate when Jasper isn't here. They boys had all gone hunting. Jasper, being the gentleman he is, offered to stay with me when I protested to his absence, but I forced him to go. He needs to hunt regularly, more so than the rest of us, and I decided that it was better to live without him for three days than risk another accident.

I meandered downstairs at some point in the day, just for something to do. Nessie was, for the first time in a month, off the reservation, so I spent a little time with her. We colored and I did her hair, but it wasn't enough entertainment for me. She must have sensed my unease and placed her small little hand on my cheek, asking me what was wrong. I smiled weakly at her.

"I just miss Uncle Jasper," I said simply. She pouted and actually spoke to me.

"I miss Daddy. When do they come back?" she asked eagerly.

"Only three more days, 2 hours, 27 minutes, and 46 seconds, but who's counting?" I said sarcastically. She laughed and pounced on me playfully. Oh no… Wrestling was an activity she usually engaged in with the boys. I'm screwed. For her enjoyment, I fell backwards and pretended that it was a struggle to get up. I pushed her down this time as lightly as I could. She giggled and giggled. She may have the mental capacity of most adults, but she sure could act like a little girl when she wanted to.

I didn't enjoy showing weakness. I never complained, or cried, to everyone else at least. I felt these things on the inside, but I still held to my old ethics where women never showed weakness, or pity, and toughened up and dealt with it. Back then you had to act like a lady. But Jasper and I were soul mates; we knew every little thing there was to know about each other. He knew all my deepest secrets and fears, and I his.

There was one thing I think I managed to keep hidden fairly well, even from Jasper. I wasn't positive, but I think I even managed to successfully keep a secret from Edward, too. Esme and Rosalie were known to flaunt their desire for children. Bella told me that she never wanted children before, but when she found out she was expecting Renesmee, she had a whole new outlook on the idea.

Jasper loved me so much, and I was aware of that, but it sometimes got to a point of obsession, as it did for all vampires and their mates. He was one of the worst, though. He could protect me from any threat; get me anything in the world I wanted, except one thing. We weren't human, and we never would be. I knew that he regretted meeting me in this life. He told me that sometimes he wonders what it would have been like if I had met him back in his time, or even mine.

He said that he wonders what it would have been like to truly sleep with me, or to get sick, or tired. Or about there being risks, or decisions to make in life; about moving forward. I knew that what angered him most was the fact that we would never be able to have children. Jasper was like me, always playing it tough. I was the only person he ever told about how much he coveted children. He would have been a good father; I know he would have been.

His notion that he had to provide me with everything I wanted or needed was exactly why I didn't tell him about my similar wish. He would do something rash that he would regret. I just thought about it to myself sometimes. What was the point in sharing my silly daydreams with him anyway?

I was woken from my reverie when I realized that Nessie was full on shaking my body and screaming in my ear. She looked at me with a very exasperated look on her face.

"You know, that was harder than trying to wake up Jakey. And that is difficult…" she stated. I winced at her nickname for the mutt. They were inseparable already. Edward was playing the overprotective father, of course, while Bella tried to reason with him. As much as we picked on Jacob, and as much as he smelled, I wouldn't trust anyone else with Nessie, and everyone in the family agreed.

Jacob was even set to move in with us in a couple of months or so. We'd have to deal with the stench he brought, but at least we'll finally have Nessie back. Vampires and werewolves living together because said werewolf will inevitably marry the half vampire daughter of his former love and her husband, who is his sworn enemy… Ephraim Black must be rolling in his grave by now.

Nessie must have decided I was a boring playmate right now, seeing as she apparently up and left in the middle of my reminiscing. I sighed and headed upstairs to do a whole lot of nothing.

All of a sudden I had the worst vision. Actually, that was a lie, there had been worse, but this was the most frightening. It wasn't obvious as too what it was; all I saw was darkness and Jasper. The darkness was grabbing Jasper and pulling him in, to the point where I could no longer see anything except black.

I couldn't move. I wanted to do something, anything that would prevent Jazz from leaving me. He was the reason that I continued to live, the only reason I ever lived. I needed his presence like humans needed air to breathe. I grabbed my phone. I tapped on Jasper's name. I realized now what hell I must have put him through while I was in Volterra. It rang once, twice, three times before there was an answer, but it wasn't Jasper.

"Alice," it said as a statement, not a question. I recognized it to be Edward, and he sounded distraught. I burst into tears, or however it was that vampires cried. What if I never saw him again? Could I live that way? I knew I couldn't, but I'd try because he'd want me to.

"Ali…" he started again. "It'll be ok, we'll find him. I need to know what you saw, though. Can you tell me?" he was speaking to me gently, as if I was a child.

"I couldn't see anything… It was just darkness and it was taking Jasper. That's all I know…" I paused a moment to compose myself before asking, "What happened?" I heard him sigh on the other end of the phone.

"Alice, maybe you should wait until we're home to hear this. Then we can talk about it, and there'll be someone there with you…" he trailed off. So that's it; they were afraid to leave me alone.

"You have to tell me! If I remember correctly, you were in a situation similar to this a while ago. You out of anyone know what this is like! You have to help me," I pleaded. I heard footsteps that I assumed were him exiting the room.

"Maria. She just showed up while we were hunting. She threatened your life if Jasper didn't follow her, so obviously he obliged. We knew that with only Bella, Rose, and Esme as protection you wouldn't have made it. He told us to make you promise to stay in Forks and not follow him," he said.

"No… I have to. I'm not leaving him with that little bitch. She ruined him once before, she isn't going to do it again," I promised.

"Alice! You can't; we're on our way home, just stay put and then we'll decide what we're going to do. Bella and Rose are on their way back to the house. Are you going to be okay?"

"You want my real answer or the lie I'm going to tell everyone else?" I said. Edward and I were probably the closest of any two siblings in the house, so I figured I might as well tell him. He sighed.

"It'll be alright, Ali. We're going to find him. I'll see you in a little bit, okay?" he said in the childish voice again.

After I hung up with Edward, I felt so alone. Minutes, maybe hours later Bella and Rose came rushing into the house, Esme only seconds after. They hugged me and whispered things that I'm sure were intended to be comforting. It didn't help.

The boys rushed through the door and came pounding into the living room. Everyone except Edward sat around me hugged me and talked to me… What did they think that was going to accomplish? They were wasting precious time that they could be searching for Jazz! Edward sat in the loveseat, observing the whole situation. I gave him a look.

"Give me a moment to talk to her," said Edward. Carlisle looked from Edward to me and back. Eventually he settled on Edward with a wary expression on his face.

"Can you handle that, Edward?" he asked. I felt red hot anger boil up inside of me. I wasn't a child; if I wanted to leave, I could. They weren't allowed to stop me. Edward nodded, both in response to Carlisle and to me. As they all filed out of the room, Edward sat down on the sofa to my right.

"I know better than anyone that coddling and 'I'm sorry' isn't going to make you feel better," he said. I nodded in response and urged him to continue. "Which is why we are going to go get him, from Maria. She still has a mass army, I'm sure. That is most likely the reason she coveted Jasper. Carlisle and Esme disagree with us, that we should act now. If not now, then when? When he pisses her off to the extreme that she kills him?" I winced at that last part. His death _wasn't _an option.

"I agree," said Edward. "Tonight, you, Rose, Em, and Bella, and I are going to sneak out. If they knew where we were going, they never would give us permission to leave. If you don't want us to, we won't. It's your decision, Ali. What do you say?"

"I say we go," I said. I was more than a little afraid, but it was all worth it if it somehow saved Jazzy. I would willingly give my life for him. The rest of the family filed into the room and resumed the hugging. This was going to be a night from hell…

**A/N: So… Yeah! First chapter of the story. We'll see how this goes. If you have a minute sometime, would you mind checking out my YouTube channel? My name on there is **lovebabieeeXOX. **It would mean a lot! Thanks! Please review :) Reviews give your computer virtual cookies baked by Jasper… True story :)**


End file.
